Akatsuki, the only home
by LoveIsForTheWeak1423
Summary: Riku Michiyo is the adopted daughter of the Sannin Orochimaru. After escaping, she needs to find a home to call her own. And meet people to call friends. Rated M for mature language and content. OCxakatsuki but, ends up being OCxHidan slight DeixSaso
1. the way Prolouge

When you lived a life like Riku had, nothing seems to surprise you. Everything interesting thing in life, she found annoying. Every single thing that a girl was supposed to like, she hated. Why? It was fairly simple.

Her Father.

Her father was absolutely bat-shit insane! He even went as far as to put acid in her bloodstream, just to see how she'd react. It hurt like hell the first time. But as he continued with his torture, the agony seemed to slip away. Eventually, all she was, was a shell. The life in her eyes had long since been gone. Riku didn't even know what the light of day looked like. She was strapped onto a wall for Jashin's sake! she couldn't even remember how long it had been.

"Riku?"

Riku forced her head up and looked at a boy. Maybe a few years younger than her. With silver-ish hair and glasses. They both stared at each other for awhile before the boy cut the ropes that was binding her to the wall.

"Run. Don't look back."

These few simple words made Riku's heart swell. How was she supposed to react other than letting a few tears creep out of her eyes? After a quick hug she stood up and ran. She ran out of the house, out of the village, and found herself in a forest before she even realized what just happened.

She escaped.

that boy had helped her, and now she was free.

But, what about the boy himself?

He looked just as trapped as he was. But, he chose to help her. She didn't even know his name.

Riku looked up to the sky and squinted. The blue abyss was heaven to her. After being trapped in hell for so long.

Now, it is time to live her life the way she wanted it.

The way that was meant from her.

The way, away from her father. Orochimaru.


	2. Kirigakure

Riku looked up to the crying sky. Letting the rain wash the dirt and tears off her face. She was far away from the sound village now. Or, she hoped she was. She leaned back into a tree and slid down it so she was sitting. Not having a care in the world that she was dirtying the purple kimono that she wore. She hated the thing anyway.

Rolling up her sleeve, she rubbed her arm. Feeling every little bump and hole that was permanently there from the knives and needles.

"Did he find what he was looking for?"

She thought.

He experimented on her constantly when she was there so, did he find anything of use?

Riku sighed and closed her eyes. The rain was letting up and the mist was becoming dense now..........wait. The...mist?

"I don't think you belong here."

A male voice said.

Riku opened her dark blue eyes and looked around. No use. Whoever he was, he was camouflaged by the mist. The next thing she knew, A kunai was thrown at her and hit the tree right beside her head.

"If your going to kill me, do it quickly."

The words that came out of her mouth sounded feminine and mature. It was foreign to herself. She was only 6 wasn't she? or was she 7? She lost count a couple of years ago.

"Why would I kill you girlie? I have orders to capture anyone suspicious looking."

He now stepped out of the mist. Thinking his appearances would scare her. They scared everyone else so, why would she be any different?

Riku looked at the shark-like man. He was a light blue with dark blue hair. His eyes were a shade of yellow and gills were on his cheeks. He was surprisingly tall and fairly muscular. Even so, he made it obvious that he was trying to intimidate her.

"You don't scare me. So please, kill me, or I shall be leaving."

He glared at her. She looked about 14 years younger than him at the very least. And she looked like she'd been through hell and back. His gaze drifted to the cuts and marks that were so clear on her arm. Who the hell was this girl and who did that to her?!

He may not look like the type but he HATED seeing girls in pain. He even went as far as to refuse or forfeit a battle if it was against a female and he hurt most men who did any wrong to them. People laughed at that thinking. It was either that, or they were laughing at his looks.

"Can you walk?"

Riku looked up at him. her blue eyes narrowing. Not trusting him.

"Yes."

He knelt down and tried to take her arm to help her up but was met with her eyes go wide and her screaming "NO!"

"Whats the matter!?"

"Not again! Don't hurt me again!"

His eyes softened. This girl HAD been through hell. He tightened his grip on her arm slightly and made her look directly at him. She was crying again as she looked into his eyes,

"Do I look like I'm going to hurt you?"

He asked.

Riku stayed silent and just looked at him. Her tears slowing down. A meek,

"No...."

Answered him.

He helped her up and put her on his back.

"Kisame Hoshigake."

"what?"

He looked back so he could see her face.

"That is my name. What is yours?"

He didn't expect her to answer. After all, she had no reason to trust him.

"Riku. Riku Michiyo...."

"It isn't much but there is working plumbing, hot water, kitchen, and a bedroom. So it's livable."

Kisame said as he put down the young girl.

Riku looked around. The house was fairly simple. White walls, hardwood floor, and the furniture was colors of the sea.

"You hungry?"

He said as he entered the kitchen.

"No. I don't wish to intrude and be a burden."

Riku politely said.

Kisame stuck his head out of the kitchen and looked at her.

"Girl, you are in the presence of me. Using such formal language is insulting."

With that, he laughed.

Riku looked and him. The corners of her lips just slightly pulling up into a smile. His laugh was one of a good-natured person. At that moment, her stomach growled. Making her face flush with embarrassment. Kisame only laughed harder.

"Hope you like to eat. 'cause i'm making a feast tonight!"

He stepped out of the kitchen and put his hands on her stomach.

"Besides, your like a living skeleton. You need meat on your bones!"

Riku rolled her eyes. What he said had been true though, she was severely underweight.

"You like Yakitori?"

Riku looked up at the blue-skinned man.

"Yakitori?"

Kisame looked genuinely surprised.

"Uhhh.....you ever eat Ramen then?"

Riku shook her head no.

"What did you eat back where you lived?"

Riku tried to think.

"I was sometimes given some Onigiri, but most of the time I just went hungry."

Her voice was laced with sadness and Kisame closed his eyes and tried not to find and kill the bastard who ever abused Riku.

"Well then, we shall have a feast fit for a king!"

He opened his eyes and smiled.

"And for a young princess~"

He said as he jokingly bowed.

Riku rolled her eyes and swatted him lightly on the head.

"I can help if you want me to...."

"No. You sleep. My bedroom is right down the hall and is the last door you see."

Riku nodded and walked down the hall. Leaving Kisame to cook dinner.

She walked into the bedroom and looked around. A white bed with blue sheets and a green blanket was in the corner by the window. A wood dresser was on the other side of the room and a table was set by the bed. Riku went over to it and picked up a picture. It was of a graduating class. Young 13 year old ninjas were smiling minus one boy. Riku easily reconized him as a younger kisame. Kisame, in the picture, didn't smile, but didn't frown either. His face was rid of emotion.

"Probably didn't have many friends......."

"Right on the dot."

Riku almost dropped the picture when she quickly turned around to look at the door. Kisame was leaning against the door frame. Arms crossed and looking at Riku.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to......"

"It's alright. No need to apologize."

Kisame walked over to Riku and looked at the picture in her hand. He smiled a little. But, this smile was one of sadness.

"I didn't have any friends at all. People would rather leave a freak like me alone."

Riku looked at him.

"Why? I mean, yeah, your skin color is not normal but that is the only thing I really see that could be wrong with you and that is fairly trivial."

Kisame looked at the 7 year old girl.

"You'll learn when your older. And then, even you, would probably shun me like the rest of the world has."

Riku glared at the older man. Making Kisame flinch a little. Damn she was scary when she does that.

"And how would you know I would?"

Kisame was speechless. But Riku continued.

"I've actually talked to you. Your more human than the rest of the world could ever be."

Kisame held back the tears that were forming at the corner of his eyes. Maybe, just maybe, she was right.

"Now......about that dinner......"

"Shit!"

Kisame ran out of the room to go check on the dinner. And when he came back, he found Riku peacefully sleeping on his bed. Lightly snoring. And for once in her life, she actually looked her age. Kisame closed his eyes and looked outside the window to the sky. Thanking the gods for letting him meet the 7 year old girl.

"Kisa-san?"

Kisame looked at the girl. His smile greeting her. God, he loved the nickname already.

"Thank you. For everything...."

"No Riku, thank you."


	3. Damn you Orochimaru

**Well people, I'm updating like crazy because i'm fucking bored.**

***shot***

**oh and i keep on forgetting:**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE AKATSUKI. THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. IF IT DID BELONG TO ME, RIKU WOULD BE A REAL CHARACTER AND IT WOULD BE SWIMMING WITH YAOI.**

The day Riku left Kisame and Kirigakure, was the worst day of her life. Even worse then when Orochimaru experimented on her. Hell, even worse then when he put acid into her bloodstream!

She had been living with Kisame for about a year. In that year, she cleaned the house, cooked food occasionally (it wasn't very good but Riku made it nasty on purpose. Kisame looked so funny when he had just eaten something gross.), and lived a fairly normal life. She learned a lot about Kisame. He was part of the Mist Seven Swordsmen. When Riku asked to see them though, Kisame refused and quickly explained that a pretty girl like her shouldn't be tainted by the men that were there. (The explanation confused her but she didn't dare pry any further when she seen the scared look in Kisame's eyes.) And that she was the only person he ever talked to outside of the group.

Whenever they went into town though, more and more people seemed to deem Kisame as human. When they walked through the market-place, Riku was usually on top of Kisame's shoulders and babbling incoherently about something trivial while Kisame cracked jokes about what she was talking about every so often. This usually resulted in Riku either pulling his cheeks or threatening with her cooking.

_"Hey, Kisa-san."_

_Kisame stopped and looked back at the girl._

_"What is it Riku?"_

_"What are the chances of.......you teaching me any ninjutsu?"_

_Kisame's laughing eyes turned serious._

_"Slim to none. Riku, I want you to be a normal girl as possible."_

_Riku's gaze turned to the ground. _

_"Sorry......."_

_Kisame smiled wide. Showing his shark-like teeth. _

_"forgiven. But now, how about buying you some new clothes eh?"_

Riku closed her eyes and tried to stop the tears from forming. When she opened them again she looked back at the shrinking village. It was night and everyone was sleeping so only a few lights were on. Kisame was probably still sleeping. Or maybe he woke up, found her note and didn't give a shit. Riku shook her head no at this. Kisame cared to much for it to just be an act. She looked in front of her and continued walking. trying not to think of the blue skinned man that she had come to think of as her big brother.

She walked faster.

She was leaving Kisame. The only man she had ever known to be nice to her.

She was borderline running.

Kisame, the man who, out of the kindness in his heart, taken her in and fed her, clothed her, and gave her shelter.

She was running now.

resistance was futile against the tears that were streaking down her cheeks. She didn't want to leave but, she had to. For Kisame's sake. Word was that Orochimaru was coming to the Mist village to search for his 'kidnapped daughter'. If Kisame was found with her, then chances are he'd be killed in a heartbeat. Riku knew how strong Orochimaru was, and she wasn't about to put it to the test against Kisame.

She couldn't help but think about the note she left. It explained everything. How she escaped from Orochimaru, who she actually was, and how much she loved him like brother and didn't want to leave. The only thing she left out was where she was going. Her best bet was to take a boat to the fire country then go to Iwagakure. Which is far away from Kisame and Orochimaru.

Riku looked up at the sky. Dawn was breaking. Symbolizing that there was no turning back now.

"So much for having a home......."

Riku whispered as she snuck about a ship. She set her belongings it the storage area and say behind some boxes. She brought her knees up to her chest and quietly sobbed. What did she ever do to deserve something so great, just to have it taken away?


	4. Iwagakure

_A young blond-haired boy walked through the town. Not minding the dirty looks he was getting from everyone and the perverted jokes about his true gender. He was used to it by now. _

_"Oi. Blondie! Why don't you come over here and give a weary traveller a kiss~"_

_The boy looked at the man with disgust and just kept on walking. Trying to ignore the man. When he started following him though, enough was enough._

_"I'm a boy un!!!"_

_The man was taken aback and stalled long enough for the boy to run as fast as he could._

Deidara sat in a lonely field. The only grassy area he knew. Being in the rock village certainly had it's disadvantages.

He got some mud and started sculpting. He loved sculptures, but, he liked blowing them up even more. true art was a moment of beauty, then it is gone. So much like life. He was so into his sculpting that he only looked up when he heard a thump. Deidara stood up quickly, a kunai ready in hand.

"Who's there un!?"

He looked around until his gaze landed on a young girl. 'bout his age, on the ground sobbing. Her black hair was long and was covered with dirt and mud. scars littered her arms and her shoes were wearing out. Deidara started for the longest time. He didn't even flinch until the girl lifted her head and looked straight at him. Her dark blue eyes showed dispare.

"Are you hurt un?"

"I...I'm fine.....Sorry to h....have disturbed you..."

Deidara inched closer to the girl. He had already spotted the kunai and senbon located in a pouch around her waist. He was taking no chances.

"Why are you here un?"

the girl lifted herself off the ground and stood up. Brushing off some dirt as she did so.

"I'm a traveler."

That was her only explanation? Deidara cocked his head to one side. Studying her. He finally came to the conclusion she was no threat and he approached her. Holding out his hand.

"Name's Deidara un."

The girl took his hand and shook it.

"Riku Michiyo."

Then, Riku's eyes went wide as she jerked her hand away. She could've sworn she felt a tongue lick her hand!

Deidara's face turned red. Shit, he forgot about 'those'.

"Sorry un. I.......I'm weird....."

He held up his hands to prove his point. Mouths were on the palm of each hand. The tongues were out and seemed to have been tasting the air. He had removed his gloves to sculpt and hadn't the brains to put them back on before he shook her hand.

Riku looked at the hands in awe. Usually, a person would've screamed and run away. Riku stayed.

"So cool....."

She breathed.

Deidara's eyes went wide. Did she just call him cool?

"um........what are you doing here un? There is an inn that way."

He said while pointing in a northeast direction.

Riku looked at him and blushed.

"I'm not....familier with this village...."

"Where were you before here?"

Riku inhaled sharply. Why did he have to bring up Kisame?!

"I was in the Kiri......"

Deidara nodded as he put on his gloves that effectively hid the hand mouths.

"I'll show you the inn un."

"What's with the 'un' at the end of almost every sentence?"

Deidara looked at her and laughed.

"Speech impediment un."

Riku smiled a little and walked towards him. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

TheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRule

Deidara showed Riku every part of the village. The ramen shop, the inn, the school, and his house. Riku took in all the sights and sounds. It was very different from the mist village that had death hang over it like a burden. The Iwa glowed and was filled with happiness. Sun beat down on everyone and Riku looked at the afternoon sun like it was a present from god himself.

"Hey, you say you are a traveller, but you look no older than 9 un. Why?"

Riku stopped and looked at Deidara. Her black hair flowing as she did so.

"I'm only 8........."

Deidara looked at her like she was crazy. Then again, maybe she was. Maybe Orochimaru made her insane during one of the experiments. She wouldn't put it past him. Snapping out of her thoughts, she looked at Deidara and said,

"I'm not giving you any more information other than that I am a traveller. So don't expect much."

Deidara was silent for a minute before he burst out laughing and put a hand around her shoulders.

"I believe we're going to be very good friends un!"

Riku smiled and looked at Deidara. His long blond hair was down and the bangs were in his cerulean eyes. Making him look more feminine. Riku reached into her pouch and pulled out a hair-tie.

"Wha.....what are you doing un?"

"I don't need it anymore so I'm putting it in your hair. Maybe it'll make you look more manly."

Riku explained as she put it in his hair.

The hairstyle was simple. Half of his hair was up in a high ponytail while the rest was down. Riku studied it for a minute then giggled. Deidara turned red.

"What?"

"You still look girly~"

Deidara turned even more red as Riku started running away.

"Why you little-"

Deidara cut himself off to start chasing Riku. Making almost every eye turn to them and making people smile. Who knew girl-boy could ever have a friend?

When they finally came to a stop, they were in front of Deidara's house. Riku sat down on the porch steps with her head resting on her knee's as she was panting. Deidara's was standing right in front of her with his hands on his knees.

"You can-*pant*-run really-*pant*-fast un."

Riku raised her head and smiled. She looked at the sky.

"It's getting dark.....the inn is on the other side of the village......"

Deidara knew what she ment. Even though the Iwa was a fun place in the daytime, at night is was something sinister. nighttime was the time all the creeps came out. He frequently heard stories of the rapings and the muggings.

"Come inside un. I have a guest room."

Deidara helped Riku up and hurried inside. Just thinking of the rapist's scared him to no end. And the thought of it happening to him or Riku scared him even more. Riku followed him in. Looking in awe around the house. It was fairly large. Painting's and sculptures were everywhere. along with a little area that Riku guessed was for making clay.

"I'll make some ramen un!"

Deidara said with a big smile on his face.

With that, he ran to the kitchen. Leaving Riku to look at the surroundings. She wandered over to the 'art center' and sat herself in front of a large canvas and got out some paint. She didn't even know what she was doing until she made the fist streak on the white canvas.

After a dinner of ramen, Deidara showed Riku to her guest room and went downstairs to clean up. Out of the corner of his eye, he seen that paint was out along with a couple of dried paintings. he went over to them and looked at the first one. It was an abstract painting. A large blue figure was on one half of the painting with a light background that resembled the sunrise. the figure was extending it's arm out to the other side. On the other side was a grey figure that had a dark background. Deidara wondered what this symbolized but put the painting down. The second painting was the one that made him smile big. It was of Deidara himself riding what looked to be a big clay bird. Deidara dipped a small paintbrush into black paint and in the top right corners wrote:

Drawn by Riku Michiyo.


	5. Promises and wishes

Deidara taught Riku everything he learned in school. Every morning he'd wake up, go to school, come home, and teach Riku what he learned. Since Riku did not legally exist, she couldn't attend the local shinobi school. Riku stressed how much she wanted to learn the ninja arts every day until Deidara reluctantly agreed.

"Practice your hand seals un."

Deidara instructed.

Riku started doing her hand seals. Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Horse, Ram, Monkey, Bird, Dog, Boar.

"Riku.......you skipped the one again."

Riku inhaled sharply. She did?

"You forgot the snake un."

Riku cringed. She didn't even mean to. It was like her subconsciousness skipped to do it too. And Deidara was getting a little suspicious. A couple of days ago, during one of their walks, A snake slithered up and Riku freaked out and started crying.

"What do you have against snakes un?"

"I.....don't want to talk about it Dei."

Deidara's eyes softened. Riku had a lot of secrets. Some, even he could tell, she was trying to forget.

"Dei?"

Deidara looked at Riku.

"I'm leaving in 2 days."

He was taken aback.

"Why un!?"

Riku looked at the ground. She was fighting to control the tears. She really did want to stay much longer. Much, much longer. But, she couldn't be in one place for long, and she didn't want to get to close to anyone. She let Deidara through her defences though. And that was making this all the more harder.

"I just have to. I don't want to, but i have to."

Riku closed her dark blue eyes. if she didn't tell him, then she would repeat with what she did to Kisame. And that was eating her soul up every waking moment of the day. Did he hate her? was he sad? Did he even remember her anymore?

She just couldn't go through that again. She had to tell Deidara her plan in person.

"Riku, you've only been here 6 months un! why leave?"

Riku shifted her feet.

"I need to keep moving until I'm sure I'm safe. And in that process, I must learn more ninja skills."

"I could hide you un!"

"No. Deidara, the last thing I want in this world is to hurt you or you getting hurt because of me."

Tears slid down Deidara's face. But, to Riku's surprise, he nodded. He wiped the tears away with his sleeve and looked at her.

"I understand un. You can't tell me your secret because you don't trust me enough un."

Riku felt her heart shatter. This was not better than just leaving without warning. It was a hell of alot worse!

Riku stepped forward to Deidara and took his right hand. She removed the glove that hid the mouth and looked at it. 2 minutes passed before she picked up the hand and kissed it. Leaving Deidara baffled. Riku looked into Deidara's eyes and smiled.

"That is not it Dei. Not it at all."

She looked at the wall behind him and spotted one of the paintings she made when she first arrived. It was the one of Deidara riding on a clay bird. She smiled and whispered,

"You better fly Dei. And promise me you'll get out of here too."

Deidara looked at her.

"I'm not dumb Dei. I know how people treat you like a piece of trash. And I'm sick of it. Promise you'll get out of here."

"Riku i-"

"Promise me!"

Deidara looked at the girl. She looked like she was about ready to cry. He never once seen her look or act her age. But this time, she looked exactly like an 8 year old was supposed to when they didn't get their way.

"I promise un......."

Riku let a tear escape and hugged Deidara.

"I will see you again. But if your still in the Iwa, i swear on my soul that I'll murder you with my bare hands."

Deidara let out a small laugh.

"By that time, I'll be far ahead of you in ninjutsu."

Riku laughed out loud.

"you wish Deidara. You wish."


	6. life in the Akatsuki New mission

**2 chapters in two hours? New record!  
xD  
i had alot of fun writing this chapter. Hidan will always be a moment recker~**

**Hidan:oh fuck you Riku!  
Me:gladly~  
Hidan:oh shit.....  
Me:*rape*  
Kakuzu: Riku does not own Naruto or the akatsuki. (Thank god. otherwise I'd be flaming gay.)  
Me and Hidan:It's Jashin!**

9 years had passed since that day. And Deidara was reliving it in his head like it was yesterday. He was laying down on his bed with his hands behind his head. not minding the occasional licks he felt. But damn the bed was uncomfy. He shifted so he was laying on his side. Still no success. It only seemed to have gotten more uncomfortable.

"Hey, Danna? When's Hidan and Kakuzu-san coming back again un?"

He said as he lifted himself into a sitting position. He looked around and soon his gaze settled on that of a red-head who was currently carving something. The red-head sighed and muttered under his breath what sounded like a 'I knew the peace wouldn't last long' before he turned to look at Deidara.

"I don't know brat. Leader said they'd be gone for a week."

"but it's been 2 weeks un!"

Deidara whined.

Sasori pinched the bridge of his nose.

"They could've gotten held up. Or Kakuzu is getting a bounty. Maybe Hidan is stalling with his long rituals. The possibility's are endless. But, what is the possibility of you being quiet for a whole day!?"

Sasori snapped.

Deidara looked at his Danna with what only could be described as a murderous glare. Yup, you heard me. Deidara was thinking of talking back to Sasori of all people. And unfortunately, he went there.

"What is the possibility of you treating me like a human being and not one of your god-forsaken puppets un!?"

Sasori stood up and glared at the brat. But the glare also held mild amusement. He walked over to Deidara and sat by him. Too close for anyone's comfort.

"why are you so snappy today hm?"

Deidara looked at his Danna but quickly looked away.

"it's nothing Danna un....."

"Deidara, if your acting like this, then something is up."

Sasori held Deidara's face and made his blue eye look into his chocolate brown ones. Sasori inwardly smirked. He loved situations like these. Not only did he get information out of the brat, but he usually also got a little something else out of his young uke.

Deidara looked at Sasori a little while longer and them pulled him into a kiss. Sasori gladly kissed back as he deepened to kiss and licked Deidara's bottom lip. Asking for entrance. Deidara didn't hesitate to open up. The battle for dominance didn't last long until Deidara finally submitted. Moaning as he felt Sasori explore every inch of his mouth. Sasori slipped his hands underneath Deidara's net shirt to take it even further-

"Jashin damn you you athiest cock-sucker!"

"Hidan, will you please shut your trap before I sew it shut?"

"Hell no! Not until you apologize for disregarding Jashin as a higher being!"

"Hidan.....shut it."

Sasori groaned as he broke the kiss and glared at the door.

"Those two have perfect timing."

He muttered sarcastically.

Deidara giggled and slipped out from underneath his Danna and walked out to the lounge area where the bickering was taking place. Deidara leaned against the opening and looked at the two.

"You know, if you don't stop bickering soon, people will think you ended up like me and Danna un."

A silver-haired man glared at Deidara with his dark pink eyes. He was the loudest and the most foul-mouthed of the group and was named Hidan. He came from the hot spring village and is known for his apparent immortality. At the age of 22, he still acted like a child when he didn't get his way and even when he DID get his way.

The man standing next to him looked away from the map and looked at Deidara too. He was covered head to toe in clothes. Save for his hands, eyes, and feet. His eye's were a piercing green and where there should've been white, there was black. He was the akatsuki treasurer and took his job seriously. (he was the man to blame for the no hot water, the shitty furniture, and the reason the base was so cold all the time.) He went by the name of Kakuzu and was the senior of them all considering he was 91.

"The hell did you say blondie?"

"You heard me un~"

"I should kill you!"

Kakuzu put the map away in his sleeve and sighed.

"I'm taking a shower."

With that, he walked away. Leaving Deidara and hidan in the room together alone. Hidan glared at the blnod bomber some more and scoffed.

"Let me guess, your ticked because our argument interrupted Sasori's 'interrogation'?"

"right on the dot un."

Hidan smirked and unceremoniously dropped his scythe and sat down on the worn couch. Letting out a sigh of relief since it was the first soft thing his ass touched in the last 2 weeks. Deidara sat beside him.

"Why are you so late on coming back un?"

"Asshole collected a bounty."

"Ahhhh."

it was silent for a couple of minutes until a voice yelled,

"Hidan, Kakuzu! Mission!"

It stayed silent for another couple of seconds before Hidan started cursing up a storm. Shouting profanity's so harsh it made Deidara cover his ears.

"We just got back!"

Hidan yelled as he reluctantly got off the couch and walked to the door at the end of the hall. He kicked the door open and was not surprised that Kakuzu was already there. The prick was a kiss-ass.

"You have another mission. Kakuzu will explain the details to you along the way since you were late for the briefing."

"I was only a couple seconds late!"

"I don't care. Now go!"

With that, Hidan and Kakuzu walked out of the room and out of the base.

"Whats the mission?"

"To kidnap someone."

"Who?"

"Apparently someone who might be a threat to the Akatsuki."

**The ending was lacking severly. oh well.  
Sasori is a bit out of character but it's kinda hard to keep him in character when he's trying to get cozy with a hot blond bomber~**

**Sasori:-///-  
I'll pretend I didn't hear that.**

**Me:review please!**


	7. Nice to meet you too asshole

**xD  
This chapter was REALLY fun to write. Before you read, i hope you don;t mind excessive cursing. This has Hidan in it remember?**

**Hidan:you call?  
me:-///-  
Hidan.......put on some clothes please.  
Hidan:fuck!  
*Runs out of the room*  
Me:-///o  
I do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki in any way. Though Riku does belong to me. (And i own Hidan in a completly different way~)  
*Follows Hidan out of the room***

"11 beers for me and my men!"

A black haired girl ordered.

The bartender didn't hesitate and got to work. The girl turned around and looked at her men. Although she was the youngest out of all of them, she commanded authority and held a look of one who wouldn't take any shit from anyone. The men stood up straight and said,

"Yes sir!"

The girl chuckled and looked at them all.

"I didn't even order anything from you guys."

Most of the men blushed. Others looked down in embarrassment. Their leader was a pretty one. She had black turtle-neck, sleeveless, shirt was covered by her grey vest. Black gloves started a little above her elbow and ended at the hand. Leaving her fingers exposed. A metal hand-protector was on those gloves on the back of her hand. 3 steam lines carved into it. Her pants were an even darker black that reached to the ankle. A pouch was strapped to her right thigh and was filled to the brim with god-knows what. Her ninja sandals were matching black. But the thing that stood out most, was the forehead protector that was strapped tightly around her head. The same 3 steam lines were carved in it. Her short, black hair was a little disheveled but that was the only thing out of place. Even through her looks though, she was a force to be reckoned with. The men had seen her fight before. And they weren't about to question her authority anytime soon.

"Gents, sit down."

All them men sat down around the round table whilst the girl picked up her beer and stood on top of it.

"I came to this village 3 years ago looking for peace. And what did I find? A village divided. One half rich, the other poorer than hell. Murderer's, rapists, gangs, and everything in between ran around on this side of town. In less than a year, we got rid of them all. That is when the invasion happened."

The men were all looking up at her. hanging off of her every word.

"We fought constantly for liberation. Many of us have died. There is only 10 of you now. And at the beginning, we had 30. 20 men lost their lives in the course of 2 years and we are not about to forget that. But, with that aside, the good news is that we, the rebels of the Hot Springs Village....."

The girl stopped there. Making her men's breath stop. Waiting for what she was going to say next.

"We have finally found liberation of the Hot Springs east side!"

Everyone in the bar, not just the girl's men, erupted into cheers and whoops. Some even burst out crying in happiness. The girl surveyed the scene and smiled. This is what she worked for. But a flash of the Iwa village past by her eyes. Making her hold her head and shake it. She took a swig of her beer and put it down. She jumped off the table and touched her forehead protector. She wasn't technically a legal ninja. She took the forehead protector from the rebals' old leader when he died in battle. But, she was as strong as any Jounin she met. Possibly even stronger.

The men looked at her and through a silent agreement, they picked her up. Everyone is the bar started singing the Hot Springs pledge.

In the distance, two men were walking towards the gate.

"Jashin damn that leader! I can't go back in there! They'll recognize me right off the bat!"

"Quiet Hidan. It's the east side of the Hot springs. They're poor so they don't have a training school and no bingo books. You'll be fine."

Hidan scowled.

"Still can't believe I'm back after all these years."

Kakuzu was quiet at this. He knew this time Hidan had a right to complain. If Kakuzu was forced to go back to the waterfall village, he would probably be doing the same thing Hidan is.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"The leader of a rebel group here is a threat the the Akatsuki. If she becomes to powerful, then we will have some serious problems in the future."

Hidan's eyes went wide.

"Hold on......a 'she'? You said it was a male a couple of hours ago!"

Kakuzu looked back at Hidan.

"I lied. Knowing your pride would be shattered at the fact that a women accomplished what you've only dreamed of doing."

Kakuzu said this is perfect monotone. Making Hidan even angrier. But he was silent as they entered the village. People looked at them and scowled when they realized when they were ninjas.

"Someone get the leader."

A voice said.

No sooner had she said that then when the girl appeared in front of the two Akatsuki members.

"State your buisness."

She ordered as her men lined up in back of her.

Hidan looked the girl up and down. Smiling at what he saw.

"I think I'm gonna like this mission now~"

Hidan approached the girl. Smirking as he heard women giggle behind him. He knew he was good looking. And he loved to use it his looks.

"Come with us girlie. I'll take good care of you."

He said as he brushed the girl's cheek.

Wrong move.

The girl grabbed his wrist with horrifying strength that he heard a bone crack.

"Not on your life pretty boy."

With that, she flipped him over her head and hurled him into the bar. Hearing cracks of tables smashing and glass breaking. The girl smirked and looked at Kakuzu.

"Are you going to try the same thing?"

Kakuzu shook his head no.

"Unlike my partner, I have some decency."

He said as he bowed.

The girl loosened up a bit when she felt that he gave off a completely different aura. One that was calm and mature.

"Will you please state your buisness. I am the Hot Springs east side represenative and I have work to be done. So if you can make it short, it would be much appreciated."

Kakuzu nodded once and for good measure, he put down all the weapons he carried. He approached her, making some of the men behind her tense up. Damn, he was tall!

"Our leader has sent us here to get yuo and bring you with us. You may cause problems for us in the future and that must be stopped now. So if you please...."

Kakuzu gestured to the gate. The girl held her head up high and smirked.

"Negative. Tell your leader that he can go to hell."

Kakuzu approached her even more. Making her tense up considerably.

"I have orders to use any means to get you to our base. As long as it doesn't kill you."

Kakuzu was about to grab her when,

"You bitch! I should sacrifice you on the spot! That hurt damn it!"

Kakuzu sighed and looked at Hidan, who was coming out of the bar. Is cloak was soaked in achohol and his hair was messed up. No wonder he was pissed.

Hidan bounded up wihle picking glass and splinters out of his skin.

"Kakuzu! Why didn't you help me you son of a whore!?"

"it's easier to negotiate without you trying to hit on the target."

Hidan scowled and looked at the place the girl was standing. She was looking them over. Or. I should say, looking Kakuzu over. Hidan made a disgusted face.

"Are you into older men girl? 'cause Kakuzu here is over 90 and your only 14......."

she glared at Hidan.

"I'm 17 you asshole."

The men stared at her. One of them saying,

"17? But she drinks with us..................shit."

She turned back to look at her men.

"What?"

"your only 17. Why the fuck were you drinking beer with us?!"

She scratched the top of her head.

"You guys actually believed I was 21? Damn your dumb......."

Kakuzu took this chance of grabbing the girl by the waist and started walking off. Not minding the yells and curses that were coming out of her mouth. (Even hidan was somewhat impressed with her colorful vocabulary.) The men, however, where harder to deal with. They were throwing Kunai and senbon. They were about ready to take him head on until one of them shouted,

"Don't do it! You'll hurt Riku too!"

Riku cringed and muttered 'dumbass' under her breath. Kakuzu was smirking even though you couldn't see it behind his mask.

"Nice to meet you Riku."

Riku glared at him.

"Nice to meet you too asshole."

**xD  
review please!**


	8. Dieing Riku?

Not 15 minutes had passed since they left the village and Hidan started in with the complaining.

"Are we there yet?"

"No Hidan"

Riku sighed and tried to make herself more comfortable. Kakuzu was still carrying her by her waist with one arm and it wasn't exactly the coziest place. But, at least she felt like she was flying. She sighed and brushed her hair out of her face. Even though it was short, it was long enough to get in her face and be a nuisance.

"It's getting dark 'Kuzu! I'm tired!"

The old miser stopped and looked at Hidan with pure murder in his eyes.

"What did you call me?!"

Riku looked between the two and laughed. They looked at her and kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"You two are gay for each other huh?"

The air went heavy and a deafening silence circled the area. Hidan had a look that spoke 'I'm gonna skin your ass' whilst Kakuzu held a look of just plain ol' murder.

"It was a joke. Jeez."

Kakuzu sighed and tied the girl's hands and feet up with rope and went to work setting the camp. Leaving Hidan to watch over her.

Riku looked at Hidan and made a face.

"You reek of beer."

Hidan glared at her.

"Courtesy of you and that jashin-damned bartender."

Riku smirked and looked away watching Kakuzu work.

"You have a thing for Kakuzu don't ya?"

Riku turned red and tried to glare at the jashinest.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do t-"

next thing Hidan knew, his head was flying off while the girl was out of the ropes. Panting as she cracked her knuckles.

"Do. Not."

Hidan's head was cursing to high heaven while kakuzu looked at the two with amusement. Riku searched through the bag that Hidan was carrying and pulled out a couple of things. Jashin bible, pikes, change of clothes, salted meat, a pot, and tea. Riku took the tea and left everything else on the ground. Making Hidan curse even louder. Riku walked over to Kakuzu and said,

"You have any water to boil?"

Kakuzu took out bottled water and watched the girl walk away. She got some wood and lit it. Effectively starting a campfire. She took the pot and put the water in it along with the tea mix and set it on the fire. Riku sighed and stretched. Hidan's cursing had slowed down a little and he was starting to run out of words so he was cursing to other languages. Riku looked up to Kakuzu, who had sat down by her, and asked,

"does he ever shut the hell up?"

Kakuzu chuckled a little and shook his head no. Riku sighed as she drank some of the tea that was ready. Kakuzu looked at Hidan.

"I'll sew your head back on if you promise to shut up."

Hidan batted his eyelashes sweetly in Kakuzu's direction.

"Me? Not being quiet? As if."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and started sewing Hidan up. Riku watched with amazement.

"How did you do that?"

Kakuzu looked at the girl's fascinated face and smiled. Even though you couldn't see it, at least it was a smile.

"I'm just that good. I'll teach you to sew one of these days if you don't die."

Riku shrugged and laughed. Hidan looked at them and Imagined what ugly-ass children would appear if Riku and Kakuzu.........

"Ouch! Not too tight Kakuzu!"

Hidan yelled while Kakuzu pulled the threads to make sure it was tight enough.

"Whateve......"

Kakuzu stopped short while Hidan looked with horror behind him. Kakuzu looked behind and saw Riku laying on the ground, clutching her chest. Her breath was coming in short gasps while her lips were a pale blue. Kakuzu ran over to her.

"Pouch.........needle.........quickly......."

was all she could get out.

Kakuzu searched her pouch and pulled out a needle filled with red liquid. He wasted no time in tapping the needle and sticking it in her thigh. Riku let out one more gasp before her world went black.


	9. raped

**Yeah.......poor me!  
xD  
Hidan:You made me seem like some fucking pansy!  
Me:But Hi-san, you are so kind when we....  
Hidan:ah!**

Naruto and the Akatsuki do not belong to Riku in anyway whatsoever.

_Riku was trapped in a dark cave. The air in it seemed thick with death and disinfectant. She felt like she had been here before but she couldn't place a memory on it, She walked further into it. passing by a table of bottles and papers. A shelf filled with books and chemicals was on he far side of the wall. She turned her gaze to a plain empty wall. Chains were hooked into the wall and blood littered the area. Riku's eyes went wide when she realized who's blood it was. Riku had always been good for pointing out smells. And she didn't need anymore than 5 seconds before she could smell that the blood in the area was her own._

_"No!"_

_She screamed as she tried to run away. But, the chains moved and darted out to catch her. Riku gasped as she could feel the familiar wall against he back once more. Tears were streaking down her cheeks._

_"My. My. you've grown into a beautiful young woman."_

_A voice in the darkness hissed._

_Riku's eyes went closed as she struggled to break free from the chains. _

_"get away!"_

_She screamed at the top of her lungs. _

_She felt a hand brush her cheek and place a kiss on her forehead. Tears were streaking down her face at a faster pace now. She could feel her clothes being removed and she struggled even more._

_"Someone! Someone save me!"_

_A hand cupped her breast as she felt a finger enter her._

_"No one can save you. Not from your own mind."_

_Riku opened her eyes and found herself looking into the snake eyes of the one who raped her so long ago...................._

"**NO!**"

Riku cried out in her sleep.

Hidan immediately looked at her and was surprised to see Riku curled up, crying. He went over to her and looked at her. Jashin she looked pitiful.

"Don't touch me again......."

She muttered out as the tears seemed to increase. Hidan's pink eyes softened a little. Hey, even he wasn't THAT heartless. He was an asshole most of the time. He knew that. But when no one was awake to watch him, he was caring and almost gentle.

"Kisa-san, Dei, save me.........save me......."

Hidan looked at her with wide eyes. 'Kisa-san'? 'Dei'? His mind worked a little bit before coming up with two names. Kisame and Deidara. He dismissed the thought though as he placed a cold rag on her forehead. Kakuzu had left Hidan in charge when Riku passed out so he could sleep. And since then, Riku has been crying out in agony and kept on tossing and turning. Making it impossible for him to sleep.

"Hey? Riku? Wake up please so I can go to sleep damnit....."

he whispered as he lightly shook her.

Riku's dark blue eyes popped open as she opened her mouth to scream. When she realized she was in a completely different place, she looked around. When she seen Hidan, she felt relief overcome her.

"You oka-"

He was cut off when he felt the girl encircle him in a hug.

"Don't let him hurt me. Don't let Orochimaru hurt me........."

She muttered out as she cried into his chest.

Hidan's eyes went wide as he contemplated what to do. Should he comfort her? Should he be his normal asshole self and push her away? After taking a deep breath, he hugged her back. Stroking her hair as he muttered "shh." Soon the crying slowed and she fell asleep again.

_"Like a baby."_

He thought as he layed her back down on her cot. Her breathing was soft and easy with a few hitches here and there. Her pale face had more color in it and she didn't appear to be in agony anymore.

"Looks like the medicine worked."

He muttered while he watched her.

He felt his eyes grow heavy and just before he drifted off into sleep, he heard Riku sleep talking again. This time, the words were laced with kindness.

"Kisa-san.....do you even remember me anymore? Dei, you better of flyed away......"


	10. Waking Riku

**Long time no update!  
****xD  
****I've been really busy lately 'cause I'm moving. (Packing is a bitch. -_-')  
****Anywho, here is the new chapter of 'Akatsuki, The only home.'  
****Hidan:Riku does not own Naruto or the Akatsuki in any way.**

Riku woke up to the distinct sound of someones incessant bitching. Which was, unfortunately, a relief to her. She could've sworn she dreamt about hidan being nice. His "Jashin-Sama" Would have a heart attack if he did. **(Soul Of Doom, I hope you don't mind me using this. xD It was just so funny, i couldn't resist putting it in here.) **She sat up and stretched. Only to realize that she could feel wind brushing against her arms.........Her eyes went wide. Oh shit. Riku looked at her arms to find that her gloves had been removed and the scars from when she was a young girl was still there. She ran one finger against them. Feeling the familiar bumps. She looked down at her top half. She nearly fainted when she realized that bandages covered her torso. Which means, someone had seen her partway nude. She blushed as she hurriedly threw the blanket off of her. Praising every god that she knew of. And was happy to find out her black pants were still on.

"Fuck-face, whens she gonna wake up? Leader is going to have a bitchfest if we are later than usual."

"Shut it Hidan. I'm sure she'll wake up soon."

"Oh yeah, did you see how fucking funny she looked when she was in pain?"

"Hidan........"

"It was hilarious!"

"Hidan........"

"I mean, shit, she was........."

Hidan's head flew off his shoulders and landed with a thump in the grass nearby. Kakuzu looked at him mildly amused.

"Hidan.........She's awake."

Ignoring the curses, Riku sat down by Kakuzu. Sticking her tongue out at the priest.

"Should listen to Kakuzu more."

Kakuzu lightly chuckled and handed riku some tea. Which she accepted respectfully. After taking a few sips, she looked at Kakuzu.

"Where is the rest of my.......clothes?"

She asked with a slight blush.

The questioned sounded so wrong. Kakuzu pointed to a bag and sipped his tea.

"I put the bandages on. Hidan seen nothing."

Riku's face turned even more red as she looked at her feet.

"G...good....."

she said as she hurriedly went over to the bag. Not wasting any time in putting on her dark grey, sleeveless, turtleneck shirt. After that was done, she finished the rest of her tea and couldn't resist kicking Hidan's body.

"You bitch!"

Riku laughed and put her light grey vest on while Kakuzu sewed Hidan's head back on. Riku knew she shouldn't get close to these people. The last time she got close to anyone, she had to leave them. And for all she knew, they were just going to kill her anyway.

_"As long as Kakuzu kills me. Not Hidan."_

She thought when she reached to put one of her gloves on. She was stopped though, when a strong hand grabbed her wrist.

"Will you explain these scars first?"

Kakuzu said. His tone borderline caring.

"These are my burden. I shall not explain."

She growled out as she put on her gloves.

Hidan stood beside Kakuzu and smirked. Riku prayed that he didn't say what she thought he was going to say..............

"You were experimented on and raped by Orochimaru weren't you?"

Looks like the gods wern't on her side.

Riku sneered and put on her sandals.

"Go fuck yourself Hidan."

Kakuzu only looked at her. not in the conversation. just looking, thinking about what hidan had said.

"Who was the one being caring last night? Where did he go? i definatly prefer him over you son of a whore asshole!"

"What!? I was never caring!"

Riku was running away. With Hidan running after her, swinging his scythe. Kakuzu sighed and started packing up. The girl was going to die. Leader was going to kill her. Why, oh why, did she ever get into the shinobi world? Because, she was going to pay because of it.


	11. Welcome

"I was wondering, why are you coming with us of your own free will?"

Hidan asked.

Riku looked behind her and gave her a glare that he had only seen come from Kakuzu and Leader.

"None of your damn business."

Riku growled out as she sped up a pace.

The trio had been walking for about 2 hours now. Kakuzu expected the cave where they lived to come in sight at any momeant. But, just one minute seemed like an eternity. Hidan and Riku were making this trek much longer with their arguments and incoherent babbling. Kakuzu should've been used to this by now. But was he? Oh no. If anything, it just seemed to piss him off even could barely stand Hidan's bitching. And trying to stand TWO people like that was making him borderline insane. He sighed. Well, at least the girl wasn't as bad.

When Riku caught sight of the cave though, she went insane.

"No!"

She yelled as her eyes went wide. She fell on her knees and covered her head with her hands. Her breath came out shaky and she was shaking violently.

"Riku? Whats wrong?"

Kakuzu asked when he looked down at the girl.

"I....it's a c.....ca.....cave......"

She stuttered.

Hidan scoffed.

"You've got to be kidding me! She's fucking claustrophobic?!"

Kakuzu nodded at Hidan before looking back at Riku. The case of claustrophobia looked really serious. She hadn't even entered the cave yet and she was freaking out.

He touched Riku's arm and noted that she didn't move.

"You have to go in. I'll hold your hand if you want me to."

He said.

Riku looked up at him. Her blue eyes had tears lightly spilling out of them and she looked so much like a frightened child.

Riku stood up with Kakuzu's help and nodded. Wiping away her tears with her gloved hand. Kakuzu took Riku's hand and started walking. The sight was enough to make Hidan almost barf. Dear jashin, what the hell was this?!

"freaking lovebirds."

He muttered under his breath as he ran to catch up with them.

**TheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRule**

"I see you came back on time."

A voice said.

Kakuzu bowed a little but did not let go of Riku's hand. The girl was shaking even more violently now that she was actually in the cave. And it seemed that at any momeant, she was going to break.

"What did you need to girl for anyway? She was a hassle!"

Hidan yelled at the darkness when he stood beside his partner.

"We just got back from one mission and then you immediately send us on this useless one! For the love of Jashin, I would've been resting these two past wasted days!"

When Hidan was done with his short bitch-fest, soft chuckling could be heard as clear as day.

"At least we know you are somewhat educated. I believe that is the most I've heard from you that didn't involve a swear in it."

"Go fuck yourself."

The albino jashinist muttered.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and looked into the darkness also.

"Though sir, what did you need the girl for anyway."

A man stepped out of the darkness. His hair was spiked up and was a fiery orange. Piercings decorated his face as well as his ears and his eyes looked like off-white targets. Riku studied him for a momeant before relaxing.

"We need her as a knife to a soft pressure point."

He explained. Looking with amusement at Kakuzu and Riku for they were still holding hands.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

Hidan demanded.

Riku looked down at her feet. She knew what the orange-haired man meant.

"Oh, I forgot one simple detail didn't I?"

The man looked straight at Riku.

"She is the daughter of Orochimaru."

The cave went dead silent as Kakuzu and Hidan stared at Riku. Her eyes were still focused on her feet.

"adopted........"

She whispered.

"Hm? What was that?"

The man asked with a small smirk.

Riku looked up with murder in her eyes.

"I was adopted. I'm not blood related."

She spat out.

The man chuckled again.

"I'd never thought I'd feel that murderous aura again in my lifetime."

Riku clenched her fist. She had let go of kakuzu's hand some time ago.

"What is that suposed to mean!"

"It means that you are more like him that even you realize."

Riku's eyes widened a little before she lost it. She ran towards the man and started punching and kicking. But, he was easily dodging. Riku was not thinking straight and it was reflecting in the weak punches.

"You mgiht want to pay a little more attaintion. Your attacking me. Which gives me the right to kill you on the spot."

The man said just as he punched Riku in the stomach. Making the air leave her lungs. She fell on her knees and held her stomach. Before the man had time to even think a little more though, she was up again and attacking. When he dodged one of her punches again, though, she instead punched the rock behind him. And the man's eyes widened a little in surprisment when he saw that Riku's fist went almost straight through the rock. She pulled her fist out and glared at him. Looks like she was thinking straight now...........

"Take. It. Back."

She said threateningly as she slowly preformed hand seals.

"Take what back?"

"Take back the comment about me being like Orochimaru."

He looked at her dead in the eye.

"We can't take back anything we've already said."

At that exact momeant, Riku shouted out,

"Edo Tensei!"

A small portal opened up in the ground and a wooden casket started coming out of it.

"I don't think so."

The man said as a strong force pushed Riku back into the rocks behind her. Shattering them.

Riku coughed up a bit of blood as she tried to focus. When she felt metal on her neck though, she knew it was over.

"He has imprinted himself in your personality. There is nothing you can do about that."

Riku looked up at the man. She refused to let tears fall out of her eyes.

"Welcome."

He said as he moved the kunai away from her neck and then made a slash in what seemed like air and back away.

Riku sat up and felt her hand touch something cold. She looked down and seen her hand was resting on something she hadn't looked at in years. It was her jounin sound village headband. And it had a kunai slash right through it.


	12. Promise fulfilled

**Thank you all for your patience and reviews! My Internet was disconnected for three weeks due to moving and I was dieing to post the new chapters to this. **

***shot***

**any who, please welcome the new chapter and hope you enjoy~**

"Welcome?"

Riku asked.

She was confused. There was so much going on. So much she didn't understand. Not only that but, Hidan and Kakuzu were looking at her with a little disgust. Probably because she was Orochimaru's daughter.

"Yes. You are now part of this orginization. I shall find out who to put you with later. But in the meantime, you should be given a tour."

The orange-haired man disappeared into the shadows and yelled,

"Deidara!"

Before he left the area.

Riku was stunned. Did he just say what she thought he said?

Deidara was laying on his bed pouting. Leader had sent Sasori on a mission without him and he was beyond pissed. Deidara missed his red-head already. And then the leader had the balls to order him to give the new member a tour?!? He jumped out of bed and put his blond hair up in his trademark hairstyle. Forgetting to put on the Akatsuki cloak, he rushed to the entrance of the cave.

"Hello un. My name is Deidara and I am forced to show you around the cave."

He muttered when he finally got there.

Riku looked at him like something alien. And he didn't like it.

"What are you looking at me like that for un!"

"Dei? Dei, is that really you?"

Deidara stood there paralyzed. He hadn't heard anyone call him that in years. Nine years to be exact. He looked the girl over. Trying to see if it was a cruel joke being played on him. The girl didn't really look like the Riku he knew. The riku he knew had long hair, no confidence, and was somewhat weak. The girl standing before him had short hair, lots of confidence and the aura around her commanded power.

"You arn't her un. Quit it and tell me your name."

Riku looked at him with a hurt expression.

"Dei, it's me. Riku."

She approched him in little steps.

Deidara took a step back. He didn't believe her. Riku was dead. she'd been dead for nine years!

"Your.......your not her un. Riku has been dead for nine years!"

Riku felt her heart stop for a split second. He thought that she was dead? Well, she couldn't blame him. They had lost contact almost immediately after she left.

"God damnit Dei......."

Riku got out before she took his hand and kissed the hand mouth lightly.

Hidan and Kakuzu was watching this with mixed feelings. They didn't know anything about Deidara and Riku other than what was in the bios Leader made them read. Were they related? Were they an ex-couple? Did they like each other? Hidan looked away.

_"I was wondering, why are you coming with us of your own free will?"_

_Hidan asked._

_Riku looked behind her and gave her a glare that he had only seen come from Kakuzu and Leader._

_"None of your damn business."_

Riku had more than likely has seen a bingo book before. And she would have seen Deidara's name in it. No wonder she came of her own free will.

"Dei, I missed you."

Riku said as Deidara hugged her.

"Same here un."

A loud cough was heard in the cave.

"Brat? The hell are you doing?"

Deidara let go of Riku and looked behind her. Sure enough, his Danna was standing in the entryway with that amused look on his face. Riku looked back too. And when she remembered who he was a small squeak came from her mouth as she hid behind Deidara.

"Hm? The girl already seems to know me. But, how does she know you?"

Sasori said as he walked closer.

"She's an old friend un."

"Looked like more than friends to me."

Riku peeked over Deidara's shoulder and seen the red-head look directly at her. Making her shake a little.

She had read about Sasori Akatsuna and she heard the stories. If the stories were true, then he was one scary son of a bitch.

Deidara looked behind him and brought Riku out so she stood beside him.

"Danna won't hurt you un. He just wants the truth."

Riku gulped and looked directly at Sasori. Making her cringe a little.

"W...w...when we were little, I lived with Dei. We became....best friends...."

Riku stuttered.

Sasori smirked and walked closer. Looking over Riku like a vulture.

"And what about the kiss?"

"I used to do that to show him I meant no harm."

Riku was getting over the initial shock of seeing Sasori. And now he confidence was coming back.

Sasori circled Riku. Making her pissed.

"Will you stop that. Your worse than pretty boy over there."

Hidan snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the nickname he grew used to. But he gave a glare in Riku's direction and did not respond with any words. Making Riku's chest hurt a little.

"Brat, have you told her yet?"

Sasori asked the bomber.

Deidara grinned.

"I will right now un!"

Riku felt herself being picked up by Deidara and she laughed.

"Dei, whats the great news?"

"Danna and I are together un!"

Instead of the reaction Kakuzu, Hidan, and Sasori though she was going to give, Riku grinned.

"Thats great Dei!"

Deidara let Riku down and Riku immediatly walked over to Sasori. Then, the whole atmosphere changed to being dark.

"Sasori, you hurt Deidara in any way, and I will murder you with my bare hands."

Sasori gave a small smile.

"Duly noted."

The atmosphere changed back to happy as Riku jumped onto Deidara's back and both started walking away.

Sasori walked over to Hidan and Kakuzu. Noting that Hidan had not said a word to Riku. Even when she made fun of him.

"No wonder Orochimaru wants her back."

He said.

Immediately gaining the attention of the zombie's.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Hidan asked.

Sasori chuckled and started to walk away.

"If she can survive all the torture he had put her through, she'd make one hell of a body for him."


	13. Riku's ticklish

**well, I've been bored so i wrote more to the story. Enjoy even though it sucks monkey balls.**

Hidan lay on his bed with his scythe on the ground beside him. Kakuzu was punching numbers into his calculator while Hidan was reading his bible. Both of them were distracted. A certain black-haired, blue-eyed girl was on their minds. They've been feeling like complete assholes ever since Sasori told them the reason why Orochimaru was after Riku.

Hidan muttered curses under his breath as he got up off the bed. His white hair was as disheveled as Sasori's. Which was a rare occasion. Usually, his hair was sleeked back until every strand of hair was in it's perfect place.

"You thinking about her too?"

Kakuzu said while he turned to look at Hidan.

Hidan nodded his head and scowled.

"I usually feel like an asshole but this time I feel like even more of an asshole than usual."

Kakuzu nodded and stood up.

"I'm going to apologize. You coming?"

Hidan sighed and shook his head no. The last thing he needed was to be thought of as a pansy.

Kakuzu shrugged and walked out the door.

TheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRule

Riku giggled as she flopped down on the huge bed in Deidara's room. Deidara had given her the full tour of the base and then Deidara and Riku decided to play a prank on Sasori. Which resulted in Riku and Deidara running for their lives. Sasori still hadn't found them yet.

"Damn. For a person like Sasori, he can really run when he wants to!"

She whispered.

Deidara grinned and nodded.

"He won't really kill us but, he will sure as hell get as close to killing us as he can."

Riku looked at Deidara.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

Deidara shook his head no and laughed.

At that moment, Sasori threw open the door. Riku immediately hid under the bed with Deidara.

"Brats, I know your in here."

Evil dripped off the words like poison and Riku gulped. They were screwed.

The prank was a simple one. They perched a bucket of water on a door and when Sasori walked through, it fell on him. What they didn't expect is that it instead fell on one of his prized puppets. Making it soggy since it was made of wood.

"Don't kill us danna!"

Deidara squeaked out when Sasori found where they were hiding.

Riku couldn't help but laugh to herself. They were fucking ninjas and they hid under the bed like little children.

"Whats so funny."

Sasori growled out to Riku. Thinking it would make her shut up.

The opposite happened actually. Riku burst out laughing. Her laughs attracted the attention of Kakuzu who had, finally, found out where she was. As he walked into the door, he seen something that he though wasn't possible. Riku was lying on her back laughing whilst Deidara and Sasori were hovering over her. Tickling her.

"Q....Q....Quit it guys! Kuzu, Help!"

She got out just before Deidara took off her sandals and started tickling her feet.

Kakuzu chuckled a little before he picked up Deidara and threw him on the bed. He didn't need to do anything to Sasori. For the red-head was already up and out of the room.

"You know, I don't believe we've ever had this base filled with laughter like that."

Kakuzu says as Riku stands up and is about ready to get payback on Deidara.

"Riku, I'm here to say I'm sorry for being an asshole to you. It's just that when I heard that Orochimaru was your father....."

"It's okay Kazu."

The girl said as she turned around and grinned at him.

But the grin fell when she looked around.

"Where's Hidan?"

Kakuzu sighed.

"I'm also here to apologize for him too. He's still back in the room doing god knows what."

Riku's eyes became less bright as she gave a sad smile.

"Oh........"

Deidara looked at Riku and then at Kakuzu. Giving him an "I'm-gonna-kill-your-partner" glare as he stormed out of the room.


	14. Sharks,weasels,awkward moments,oh my!

**yep......nothing much to say here other than I thank everyone for thier support!**

"You bastard un!"

Hidan barley had time to register someone other than Kakuzu was in the room when Deidara punched him in the jaw. Hearing a loud crack made Hidan realize that Deidara was strong when he wanted to be. He dodged the next attack with ease though as he got a grip on what was happening.

"What I do blondie!?"

"Go apologize to Riku! Now!"

Hidan blocked a kick with his scythe and was about ready to sacrifice Deidara's ass when he felt Kakuzu's familiar chakra behind him.

Kakuzu grabbed Hidan by the neck and looked at the other side of the room. Deidara was laying on his stomach. His arms pinned behind his back by Riku as one of her feet was securely pressing down on his back in case of any chance to escape.

"What did pretty boy do now?"

She questioned. Silently praying Hidan would acknowledge her.

"Quit calling me that you whore!"

A surge of relief went through her as she smirked. Looking Hidan dead in the eye.

"Really? I'M the whore?"

Kakuzu sighed at tightened his grip on Hidan's throat.

"Before you two argue about who's the whore, Deidara, please explain why you were fighting Hidan."

Deidara tried to look up but found it extremely hard in the position he was in.

"I was going to make him apologize to riku un!"

Riku smiled and let go of Deidara when Kakuzu let go of Hidan.

"He dosn't have to apologize."

Riku said with a slight smile as she stretched.

Deidara sighed and rolled his eye. Riku would never make someone apologize to her if they didn't want to. She was just that way.

"Oh yeah! Our last 2 members get back today. I hope you aren't afraid of sharks."

Kakuzu got out when he looked out the window.

In the distance, two figures could be made out. One of them tall, the other as short as a 14 year old.

"Damn, Weasel is back already? I was getting used to not having an evil aura around the base."

Riku looked at Hidan funny.

"You live with s-ranked missing-nin and you only complain about ONE evil aura?"

Hidan shrugged and grinned.

"You saying that your scared of MY evil aura are you?"

"Hell no pretty boy. Now shut up before I pin you down like I did Deidara."

Hidan raised an eyebrow and stood close in front of Riku. Lips only mere inches away from hers.

"You promise?"

Hidan said.

Riku smirked and whispered into his ear something that Kakuzu and Deidara couldn't hear and walked away. Leaving Hidan speechless and beat red.

"What did she say un?"

Deidara whined.

Hidan just stood there in a daze. Trying to get over what Riku had said.

_"I'll bring the fuzzy handcuffs~"_

**TheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRule**

Riku sipped tea in the lounge with Sasori when she heard the door open and close. An emotionless voice said,

"We're back."

Riku jumped up to see who the new members were. She recognized Itachi right off the bat. She had read articles about him. And seen WAY too many wanted posted for her to think he was even the slightest bit nice. The other member also looked familiar. But, not in the way she knew about Itachi.

The other member was about as tall as Kakuzu and had blue, shark-like skin. His teeth was sharp but still carried that good-natured quality about it.

It was none other than Kisame.

Riku could feel herself backing away from the duo. Trying to escape the Uchiha's intense glare and hopefully escaping Kisame's gaze too.

"Whos the new one?"

Kisame asked as he knelt down so he was her height.

Riku prayed silently that he would not see the scars on her arm for she had taken the gloves off. God wasn't on her side for Kisame's face faltered when he looked at the scars. One blue hand ran fingers over them. Feeling every raise that was there.

"R...R...R...."

Riku looked Kisame dead in the eye and smiled sadly as she whispered,

"Kisa-san........."


	15. Bitterness and Hate

**More of a "poor riku" chapter.  
xD  
I had fun writing this chapter nevertheless.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE AKATSUKI IN ANY WAY. I ONLY OWN RIKU.**

Sasori and Itachi looked amused at the two people who seemed close to tears. Itachi was probably the more amused though. Kisame had usually talked about how he had a little sister out in the world somewhere. Was this girl her?

"Dear god, Riku.....where have you been?"

Kisame said with a little smile as he brung the girl into a tight hug.

Riku burst into tears as she was soon sobbing into the blue man's shirt. Kisame looked over at Itachi and gave him a smile small. Confirming the Uchiha's suspicions.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. What have I always said about crying in front of me?"

Kisame whispered as he released his grip from her and wiped tears away from her eyes."

"That there is no need cause you'll just dry them up anyway."

"Exactly."

Riku smiled.

Deidara came into the room and automatically tensed when he seen Itachi. But His gaze turned to Kisame and Riku. A huge smile spread over his face quickly. He had figured out what the abstract painting meant when he met Kisame. Deidara and Kisame quickly found out that they both knew Riku and spent hours trying to think where she could be. However, when Kisame found out that Riku know knew ninjutsu, he was extremely pissed. Saying things like, "I tried my hardest to keep her away from a shinobi life!" and "Why would you Deidara?! Now she has a higher chance of getting into things that could take her life!".

"Now, why are you here? Explain to me in detail."

Kisame said as he picked up the girl and set her on the couch the way a big brother would.

"The leader sent Kazu-san and Pretty Boy to capture me and bring me here because I was the leader of a rebel faction in the Hot Springs. He then made me a part of the Akatsuki."

She explained while Hidan came out of the bedroom upon hearing his nickname used in a conversation.

"Jashin damn you bitch! I said quit calling me that!"

Riku shot a glare in the Jashinist's direction.

"As soon as you stop bitching ever 5 minutes to people, I might give you more respect!"

"I don't bitch!"

"Fine then! You whine like a pansy-ass mother fucker!"

Kisame looked at the two with a grin on his face. A thought crossed his mind mind that made him shake his head and looked at the two some more. Riku was on Hidan's back. Pulling in the side of his cheeks with made him run around the room. Kisame remembered when Riku used to do that to him. It was her way of showing that she was comfortable around him. Riku never really knew how to communicate her feelings properly and always used actions to do that for her. He knew this all too well.

"ge....o....me....yo.....bit....."

"Excuse me? I couldn't hear you."

Riku said sarcastically as she let go of his cheeks.

"Get off me you bitch!"

Riku laughed as she messed up his hair a little and then jumped down from his back. Giving Hidan a chance to tackle the girl to the ground.

"Ha! I win!"

He said triumphantly.

The glory was short-lived though when Riku grinned and kicked him in an area that was VERY sensitive on a man. Hidan fell over sideways. Letting Riku get up and say,

"I always win."

She walked back over to Kisame and Sat next to him.

"Sorry 'bout that Kisa. What were we talking about?"

Kisame smiled and noticed something different about Riku. Well, there were a lot of things different. Her hair, her eyes, her skin, her confidence. But, this was different from those things. The innocence a girl was supposed to have.......it was long gone.

"Who?"

He asked bitterly.

"What?"

Riku asked when she heard Kisame bitter tone.

"Riku....who raped you?"

THAT got everyone's attention. Minus Hidan. He already knew from listening to Riku's dream the other night.

"Orochimaru.........."

She said quietly.

Deidara and Kisame fumed as soon as they heard the mans name. Itachi flinched upon hearing it and Sasori got a glint of sorrow in his eye.

"As soon as I left Dei, he found me and took me back to the sound village. Giving me my official headband when I put up a fight. But, that also just made him want me more and I was soon tied to a wall again as he......"

Riku was about to start crying again but Kisame hugged Riku tightly and Deidara joined too. He felt that it was his fault. If he made her stay longer, maybe that wouldn't have happened to her. Hidan stood up and leaned against the door frame. Not wanting to interfere whatsoever. He didn't care about what happened to the girl. It made her stronger didn't it? If so, why were they so worked up about this. Things have happened to all of them that made them who they are.

He turned around and started walking back to his room.

If that was true, then why was he wanting to kill Orochimaru so bad?


	16. Blood

**We finally find out!****  
xD**

Riku was laying down on the dusty bed watching a moth flying by the only light bulb in her room. It was about midnight she guessed. Everyone went to bed hours ago. Deidara wanted her to stay in someones room for the night but she argued. She wasn't a little girl anymore. She could get by, by herself.

_"But it's Orochimaru's old room. I don't want you to freak out un."_

She cringed at the thought.

Orochimaru slept in the same bed she was in. Doing god knows what. She lept out of bed and paced around the room. Blood was stained on the floor. Maybe when Orochimaru killed an intruder.

"God damnit. I'll be fine. He's not in the room anymore."

"Says who?"

Riku got out a kunai and faced her window. The shadow of a person was there.

"You are a great escape artist you know that right?"

It took a step forward but Riku held her ground. Wanting to see who it is.

"oooo. That glint in your eyes reminds me so much like my own. Filled with murder."

Riku held her breath. NOW she knew who it was.

"What do you want Orochimaru?"

The shadow chuckled and stepp out of the shadows and into the light. His hair was a little longer than the last time she'd seen him. and his skin seemed to be paler. But the yellow snake eyes were the same. He looked around the room and sighed contently.

"It's been awhile since I've been here but looks like some things never change. No guards on duty on Tuesdays."

He picked up a picture that Riku set on the simple dresser and looked at it.

It was a picture that Kakuzu took the liberty of taking. It was when Riku was on Hidan back. Pulling on his cheeks and smiling. Hidan in the picture was trying to get Riku down but had a barely visible smile. Orochimaru smirked and put the picture down.

"I've heard that the immortal dude was good-looking to most women."

Riku got what he meant by that.

"Not to me. The bastard is annoying."

Orochimaru crossed his arms and took one more step forward. Making riku tense up even more.

"hm. Liking your new home?"

Riku nodded and took a step back. Orochimaru had a look in his eye that she didn't like.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to my daughter."

She cringed and looked at Orochimaru with a look that could kill.

The sound of footsteps could be heard in the hallway and Orochimaru tensed. If Riku wanted to, she could just call for help right now. But something stopped her. She waited for the footsteps to leave before she said,

"I should've yelled for help right then."

"But you didn't."

Riku looked at him and quietly said,

"That's because I'm gonna kill you myself."

She was then off like a rocket. Orochimaru barely had time to think before he felt a kunai stab into his side. Making him cry out a little. But he flipped away and out the window. Knowing that if Riku was serious about killing him, she would take it outside. And, unfortunately for him, she was serious. Riku jumped out the window and started running towards him. Her right hand was pulled back and was balled up while she was running to give it more force when it hit. Light blue chakra also encircled the hand to give it extra power. When she was within 3 feet of Orochimaru, she jumped and hit. A loud crash could be heard everywhere. Waking up the whole Akatsuki and making them run out.

"What the fuck was that!?"

Hidan yelled as he was outside with his three-bladed scythe in hand.

He was going to kill whoever woke him up. Besides, he was in only is boxers for Jashin's sake!

"It was Riku un....."

Deidara said as he looked at the huge crater in the ground.

Riku was in the middle of it. Kneeling so she could catch her breath. Orochimaru was in front of her. Smiling evilly.

"You gotten a lot stronger. BUT, you still don't have tactical skills. Oh, and Riku?"

Riku looked up with an emotionless stare.

"You need to take your medicine."

He threw a vile at her and walked away. Not even caring that the whole Akatsuki was outside.

Riku opened the vile, tapped it and stuck it in her thigh. Feeling every singe pain in her body wash away. Deidara and Kisame jumped down into the crater and inspected Riku. Making sure she was alright.

"What is that medicine you take Riku?"

Kisame asked as he inspected the vile.

Riku cringed and with a lost look in her eye she said,

"Blood. Snake blood."


	17. Poor Kakuzu!

**Sorry 'bout the long wait! High school is starting up for me soon and I'm EXTREMELY nervous. (being a 9th grader is going to suck ass.)**

**anywho, I was going to be damned to heaven so i hurried up and finished this.**

**xD**

**Jashin-sama would smite me if I got angel wings~**

_"Wha......"_

_"A result from constant experiments. I have to inject snake blood into my blood stream every so often otherwise I'll die sooner than predicted."_

Hidan threw his scythe onto the ground. Not caring about the loud noise it made. The revelation made his stomach churn.

_"Sooner than predicted? When is your expected death?"_

_"......About 2 years time."_

He buried his face into the blood-stained pillow on his bed and tried to sleep. But the words kept on repeating in his head and wouldn't fucking stop!

_"Sooner than predicted? When is your expected death?"_

_**"......About 2 years time."**_

The girl was only 17! She hadn't even experienced most of life yet! Even himself, who was only 21, had experienced more in only a short amount of time. She couldn't die. She couldn't die. Riku was the only person in all his life that he had felt comfortable around upon first impression. Even Deidara, who was considered a close friend, was just an annoying prick when he first met him.

"What got into you?"

A gruff voice asked as Hidan felt a weight on the end of his bed.

"Go away Kakuzu."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and sighed. Giving pep talks wasn't his greatest area. And giving one to Hidan of all people was just downright embarrassing. The albino didn't listen to him. He didn't listen to anyone other than his god.

"Do you think she's really gonna die?"

A soft voice asked.

Kakuzu had to take a couple of seconds before realizing the voice was Hidan's.

"No. As we speak, Deidara is slave-driving Sasori into finiding something to cure her."

Hidan rolled over so he was on his back. A slight smile on his face.

"What the hell got into you, you old miser? Your acting nice. are you sick or do you have a crush on me?"

Kakuzu smiled under the mask as he got off the bed. Yup, Hidan was back to normal.

"When your not bitching, it gets too quiet around here."

**TheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRule**

"Oi! Bitch! Wake your ass up! People have to sit there ya know!"

Riku grabbed a pillow and put it over her head. It was morning and it was the day Sir Leader was going to assign Riku to be someones partner. She was nervous beyond all reason!

"Did you not hear a word that came outta my mouth?! I said wake your ass up!"

"Shut the hell up Hidan. I'm tired."

"I'm tired too! Kakuzu woke me up early today 'cause your being assigned to be one of our partners. Leader even halted missions for this."

Riku took the pillow off her face and threw it at the priest. Making him take a couple of steps backwards before he threw the pillow back at her.

After a small laugh riku jumped up, grabbed the pillow and threw it back. Hidan took the pillow and started swinging it while Riku done the same with another one. Itachi walked in on this and it took all his energy not to show any emotion.

"Hidan, Leader said wake the girl and bring her to the meeting. Not wake her and have a pillow fight."

The pillow fight halted as Riku and Hidan blankly looked at Itachi. With an exasperated groan, the Uchiha turned to leave. Hidan and riku looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh, 'Tachi~"

Riku sweetly said.

Itachi looked back at her and was met with two pillows being thrown in his face.

"Ha ha!"

hidan laughed as he quickly darted past the Uchiha to the meeting room. Riku quickly followed behind.

"I swear, these people are not criminal's. They're little children."

Itachi muttered as he put the pillows down and walked to the meeting.

Riku walked into the cave and mouthed the word 'wow' when she saw what was in front of her. A giant statue with multiple eyes was in the far off wall. Its hands extended outwards with the fingers pointed upwards. On each finger, was a member of the akatsuki. The only finger that did not have anyone on it, was the left little finger.

"Riku, I assume you know what this meeting is for?"

A shadow said.

Riku nodded her head once and slightly bowed to the shadow. She knew the voice to be the Leader's.

"Good. Now I'm sure you have realized that even though we are s-ranked missing nin, we try to lead fairly normal lives whilst we are in the base. Have you been asking why?"

Riku nodded once.

"I've wondered."

"The reason why is because we have abandoned our normality and even though most of us will never admit it, we miss that normality. And i've found that acting like we are normal, we do better work and we are all happier."

Riku couldn't help but smirk.

"I was under the impression that this is an organization to be feared. Not one big happy family."

Leader chuckled and gestured over to the shadow next to him. A woman with long blue hair stepped out of the shadows. Half of her hair was up in a bun and was decorated with what looked like an origami flower.

"It was MY idea. I've always wanted a family to love. And now, i've got about 9 'sons'."

She said as she looked over at the other fingers.

a couple of agreements and smiles were heard and seen.

"So now, since you've joined, you are part of this family whether you like it or not."

She pointed over to the remaining finger.

"We hope that you will surpass the former member who was assigned there."

Riku cringed while she looked at the finger. She didn't need anymore than 2 seconds before she realized out who was stationed there.

Leader threw something and Riku caught it. It was a small white ring that she had seen the other members have. Except the middle circle was black and in blood red, the kanji for "Snake" was there. Riku took a deep breath and put it on her left little finger. Feeling closer to Orochimaru than she would've like.

"after careful assessment of your Justus I've found your team."

Riku looked up at Leader.

" 'Team'?"

"Since Zetsu works alone, I've had to make a decision and form a three-man cell. Riku, your team members are Kakuzu and Hidan. I trust you get along?"

After a couple minutes of silence, Riku and Hidan started objecting loudly at the same time.

"You can't do this to me!"

"For the love of Jashin, who knows what she and Kakuzu will do!"

"I cannot stand him!"

"I mean- hey! Whats that supposed to mean!?"

"It means you are an imbecile!"

"What the fuck does 'Imbecile' mean?"

"Exactly."

**"SILENCE!"**

Riku and Hidan cringed and looked at Leader. Who's ringed eyes have narrowed dangerously.

"You two will get used to it. Your ability's compliment each other along with Kakuzu's. Now, Riku, your cloak is in your room and I will assign your first mission later. Dismissed."

After that, He and the blue-haired woman disappeared. Leaving Riku and Hidan to glare at each other.

Then Kisame started laughing.

"Poor Kakuzu!"


	18. Seduction

Riku flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Her heart racing. She had been running around the base for the past 10 minutes because apparently an immortal priest wanted payback for making him look like a moron in front of the leader and Blue. She giggled as she hugged the pillow to her cheek. Grateful for the cold it retained.

"Only 2 more hours 'till the next mission."

She whispered to herself.

The mission was supposed to be a quick one. No more than a couple of days maximum. But that wasn't counting the trip there and back. So, altogether, it would take about a week or two.

_"A week or two travelling with Hidan and Kakuzu."_

Smiling, she sat up and stretched. She loved this place. She got along with mostly everyone and she got to see Kisa-san and Dei again. Plus........

Riku blushed as she hugged her knees. No. She wouldn't think like that. It was just a crush. It'll pass by before she knew it. Besides, he hated her.

"Bitch! Get your things ready!"

"Quit calling me bitch Pretty Boy!"

Hidan kicked open the door and stomped in. Riku stood up and walked right over to him. Both glaring at each other. Both of their lips, dangerously close.

"Stop calling me Pretty Boy."

"Quit calling me bitch."

The two looked at each other a little while longer before Hidan walked out of the room. Riku released the breath she was holding and put on her Akatsuki cloak. After picking up her bag she looked in the little mirror that was on the wall. Her slashed sound village headband was tied tightly around her head. Her hair was in its normal hairstyle and her eyes showed every emotion she felt. Excited, scared, happy, loved.

After a quick check of her weapons suply she ran out the door.

Her first mission had now begun

**TheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRule**

"Riku, you specialize in silent assassinations right?"

Riku looked ahead of her where Kakuzu was walking. They had set out on the mission about an hour ago and Kakuzu refused to tell Hidan and Riku mission details till he said. Apparently, he had a rough wake up call. Riku smirked inwardly. Maybe that's why she heard Hidan yell.

"Are you listening?"

She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah."

"Then what did I say?"

Riku smiled and rubbed the back of her head. Chuckling nervously. Kakuzu stopped walking and sighed,

"you specialize in silent assasinations right?"

"How the hell........"

"Leader dug a little deeper into your methods of killing off commanders during the war you were in."

Riku remembered all too well how she killed most of the enemy commanders.

_Riku smiled seductively as she __straddled the man. Arm's wrapped around his neck.  
"Commander, don't you want me? Your only doing that paperwork instead of the girl who is begging you to take her."  
She said with a cute pout.  
The man gulped down a mouthful of saliva before he let his hands wander. Feeling her back and then resting on her ass. Riku started grinding their hips together. Earning a moan from the commander.  
"I'm guessing I've convinced you to do something other than paperwork?"  
The man nodded as Riku traced his ear with her tongue.  
"I really shouldn't though. You were captured on the enemy's sidelines........."  
"Relax commander. Don't think. Just act."  
That was the last shred of sanity the man had. He pulled Riku's head away and brought her into a kiss. His tongue licked her bottom lip. Begging for entrance. As soon as Riku opened up, it started exploring the inside of her mouth. Memorizing every inch. When they pulled away for air, Riku smirked.  
"Goodbye."  
it was then that the commander's throat felt cold as red stained his and her clothes. Riku shoved the man away and got off his lap. Taking off her clothes and putting on her ninja outfit that she hid in her bag.  
"Fucking pedophile. I'm only 15......"_

"RIKU!"  
Hidan yelled as he swatted the back of her head.  
Riku looked back at him and glared. A blush tainting her cheeks 'cause of the memory.  
"What the hell were you thinking about......."  
He then spotted the blush.  
"You know what, never mind. I don't wanna know anymore."  
Riku laughed and then looked at Kakuzu.  
"You want me to seduce the target?"  
"correct."  
Hidan made a face.  
"How the hell can you seduce anyone. Your as flat as a board and your arms are littered in scars."  
Riku smirked and wrapped her arms around Hidan. Making the albino draw in a quick breath from surprise.  
"Really? How much you want to bet?"  
She whispered in his ear.  
Kakuzu rolled his eyes.  
"I think you proved your point Riku. Now get a move on before his last shreds of sanity are broken."  
Riku giggled and let go of Hidan and started walking again. Leaving Hidan to be stunned in place. Dammit! This was the second time she had done that to him!

**sorry 'bout the shitty ending and diolouge. I'm having the writing block from hell.  
TT^TT**


	19. Bad Feeling

**well hello! ^.^**

**Here's the new chapter in the story and I thank you all for reviews! I never dreamed of getting any past 5. And yet, so far, i've gotten 13! Thank you!!!!**

**Oh yeah, and just for the hell of it, I'm going to start doing a new thing. I'm going to give you guys a link to a song I liked and thought it would fit with that chapter. That way, you guys can also get a bit of an idea of what I'm like. sooooo. yeah.**

**Song of the chapter:** .com/watch?v=1uqlyEGbia8&feature=channel_page

**(at the beginning of the link, put **youtube** . For some odd reason, it won't let me post the code fully.)**

**The song is "Second Hand Faith" by my favorite singer Emilie Autumn.**

"Kabuto?"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama?"

"You know that soon the girl will be my new body. Why do you insist on helping her when my back is turned?"

Kabuto looked at his master in surprise. He knew that he had helped Riku often? He hung his head in shame.

He had always had a soft spot for the older girl. She was almost like the big sister he never had. So, he would often give the girl medicine when she needed it. He helped her train when she knew nothing about ninja. He also gave her money to keep going from place to place to avoid Orochimaru.

"Because I do not want to see her die."

He answered plainly.

Orochimaru's snake eyes flashed with amusement.

"You should know better than to have fallen in love with her......"

"I am not in love with her. She is my big sister."

The office was filled with the evil laughter that came from Orochimaru's mouth. Kabuto flinched slightly at the sound of it. His laugh only ment one thing and one thing only. He was up to something that would hurt someone badly.

**TheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRule**

Riku was dragging behind Hidan now. They had been walking for quite some time and they hadn't stopped at all. But she refused to complain. Even Hidan of all people wasn't complaining about him being tired so why should she?

Her thoughts drifted to the immortal priest and a light blush tainted her cheeks. No, she didn't like him. It was just the heat that was making her face turn red wasn't it?

"Kakuzu! I'm tired! Can we fucking rest for a little while?"

And cue the complaining.

Kakuzu sighed and continued walking. Trying to block out Hidan's annoying voice.

"Asswipe! Did you hear me?"

"He's probably ignoring you, you annoying bastard."

Hidan looked back and glared at the girl. Riku just crossed her arms and continued walking. The Akatsuki cloak, she had to admit, was extremely heavy and not the best thing to be wearing while trudging through 95 degree weather. Even though her cloak was open, it didn't do much help.

"Hey Kazu, can I take off the cloak?"

"No. Sorry Riku."

Riku pouted but kept on walking. Now realizing she hadn't done this much walking in a long time. 3 years ago was her last memory of walking such a long distance. With a sigh she set her focus on the setting sun.

_"I didn't even noticed we've walked that long...."_

She thought as she snapped back to reality. Kakuzu had stopped and was getting out sleeping backs whilst Hidan was making a small fire. With a smile, Riku sat down and took out a scroll. After a couple of hand seals, salted meat layed on the scroll. Kakuzu looked at raised his eyebrow.

"You learn a couple of things when you've travled as much as I have."

Riku said with a laugh and handed the miser a couple pieces. Hidan had set by her and was looking at the meat skeptically.

"Are you sure it's safe to eat? After all it had been in a scroll......"

Riku sighed and put a piece of the meat in Hidan's mouth when it was open.

"It's safe. Now shut up and eat. besides, I'm sure it's not the first time you've had meat in your mouth."

Hidan coughed out the meat and glared at the girl. Kakuzu had also coughed but was chuckling instead of glaring. Oh how he loved innuendo.

"What was that supposed to mean you fucking whore!?"

"Your gay. Are you not?"

"Of course I'm not gay!"

Riku was laughing extremely hard while Hidan started swinging his scythe at her. She was dodging easily though. After a swift kick, she knocked his scythe from his hands. But that wasn't going to stop the priest. When Riku thought it was over, she put her defences down. Then Hidan tackled her to the ground. Her hands were pinned and, since he learned from last time, he also had her legs pinned.

"bastard!"

Riku spat out. Trying to ignore the position they were in.

Hidan's mouth turned upwards into the sadistic smile she'd seen when he finally got what he wanted.

"But Riku, I'm not going to let you go, UNLESS, you turn to Jashin~"

"Like hell!"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and started to walk over to where the two "kids" were playing. He had heard this conversation play a thousand times over. Hidan always tried to get people to convert to Jashinism. He had tried it on the miser before.

"Hidan, quit molesting Riku and eat. Time is money and your wasting time."

Hidan rolled his eyes and got off the girl. Earning a swift kick in the groin when her legs were free.

"Thanks Kazu."

Riku muttered as she walked back to camp. Her face beat red.

**TheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRuleTheAkatsukiRule**

After 4 more days of walking, they finally made it to the village their target was in. Riku let out a silent wow at the village's size. It was huge! And so pretty. But, greed could be sensed everywhere.

"What is this place Kazu?"

Riku asked as she shrugged off her Akatsuki cloak.

"In the Earth country. This is the second biggest village. The first, of course, being the Iwa. This, is the Yoku."

Kakuzu responded as he sat down on a fallen log.

"The leader of this village is a known pervert. You will infiltrate his room and do what you do best."

Riku smirked and went into the forest. When she came out, she was dressed in a red kimono that showed off her figure very well.

"I'll be back. You guys better cover me if things go wrong."

"wait! bitch, you forgot something!"

Riku turned around and looked at Hidan. In which, he gave her a small book.

"It's a book containing all the prayers of Jashin."

Riku rolled her eyes and put the book in the kimono by her heart. With that, she walked into the village.

"Why did you do that?"

Kakuzu asked while he leaned his back against a tree and shut his eyes.

"I have a bad feeling Kakuzu. A really bad feeling."


End file.
